


Just a answer

by tryingtowritedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtowritedestiel/pseuds/tryingtowritedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some high school fluffy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a answer

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also un-beta.

So maybe it was a bad idea, and maybe Castiel knew it, but that didn`t mean he was backing out of it. Castiel was tired of being a coward, and it was now or never.

He was tired of getting weird looks from his friends whenever he was caught starring at the younger boy. And maybe he had been starring, but Dean had been starring back as well. And sure Castiel was not the most up to date when it came to social etiquette, but knew but sure it meant something when the other boy smirked before he broke eye contact with Castiel.

So now Castiel was walking down, not daring to look up towards where he knew Dean was standing with his friends. Castiel was afraid he would lose his courage. When he came close, he looked up and saw the group of people had stopped talking, and standing still just looking at him, it looked like Dean was trying to hide one of his smirks again. Castiel`s heart had stopped, and he was sure he`d stopped breathing. He gave Dean the note, and quickly turned and started walking as fast as he could down the hall. He didn`t want to hear them laugh at him.

When Castiel reached the doors leading him out to safety, he heard Dean calling out

“Cas, wait up, man.”

Dean was smirking when Castiel turned around.

“Don`t you want an answer?”

Castiel just starred at Dean, not daring to speak. He didn`t want to get his hopes up to much. But he guess Dean thought he took too long to come up with an answer, because suddenly he was leaning in, giving Castiel a quick kiss, before taking Castiel hand in his and walking them both out of school.

Castiel could not stop smiling.


End file.
